1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a composition for destroying microbes, which are defined herein as viruses, bacteria, fungi, and toxins.
2. Description of the Related Art
Metals such as silver, copper, and gold; surfactants such as benzalkonium chloride; and iodine, such as that from the poly(vinyl pyrrolidone)-iodine (PVP-I) complex are known to be effective antimicrobial agents. In fact, PVP-I is known to kill some types of avian flu, as explained in the journal Dermatology 2006; 212 Suppl. 1:115-8.
And substrate carriers for metal particles are also known in the art as a way for preventing the agglomeration of particles in a liquid medium.